


To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov

by Vongchild



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Roving Reporter Naomi Sokolov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongchild/pseuds/Vongchild
Summary: Collected correspondence regarding the January 2017 Women in Jaegertech issue of Vogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedjaeger (saellys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/gifts).



> Hi Saellys! Merry christmas! :D
> 
> Please forget everything you know about Tales from Year Zero because I ignored most of it.

To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Scheduling for Vogue interview  
  
Dr. Lightcap,  
Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me. I will be arriving in Anchorage with my photographer at 11:30 AM local time this coming Tuesday and departing at 7:30 AM the following Friday. In the interval, I would like to sit down with you to conduct a formal interview, as well as photograph you in the setting of your choosing (with time blocked out for wardrobe, hair, and makeup beforehand.)  
The interview will take approximately 2 hours and the photoshoot, with styling time, will take approximately 4.  
Please respond with your ideas for scheduling, and thank you again for taking time out of saving the world to speak to _Vogue_.  
Best,  
Naomi Sokolov  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Scheduling for Vogue interview  
Attachment: Anchorage-Stylists.xlsx  
  
Please call me Caitlin. :)  
My schedule is clear. Let’s plan on Wednesday morning at 11 for the interview and Thursday morning starting at 8 for the photoshoot things, both at the Shatterdome. I’ll attach a list of local vendors who I’ve worked with in the past re: styling.  
To be clear - you don’t want to meet with Sergio at all? We’re a team.  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: Scheduling for Vogue interview  
  
Caitlin-  
Thank you for the list and the scheduling confirmations. I will reach out and then let you know who to expect.  
It’s a women-in-tech issue. I’d rather keep the focus pointed squarely at you and your work, rather than running the risk of diminishing your accomplishments by speaking too much about the men who’ve collaborated with you.  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Scheduling for Vogue interview  
  
I understand completely. It’s just I’m so used to people wanting to speak to us together… though that does usually just turn into gossip. (or attempts at it anyway)  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: Scheduling for Vogue interview  
  
Caitlin-  
I mean, it’s not that I’m _not_ curious…  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Scheduling for Vogue interview  
  
At least buy a girl dinner first!  
-C  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Scheduling for Vogue interview  
Attachment: BestSushiInAlaska.html  
  
I mean it. Tuesday night. Sushi Gojira. Wear your eating pants.  
-C  
  
\---  
  
At 11:20 PM, NSokolov wrote: Wow. That Halibut tataki. WOW.  
CLightcap wrote: Told you so  
CLightcap wrote: Local specialty  
CLightcap wrote: wait is this you texting me  
CLightcap wrote: I’m used to having to wait  
NSokolov wrote: Maybe it’s the sake talking.  
CLightcap wrote: or maybe I’m just rly charming  
NSokolov wrote: Maybe.  
CLightcap wrote: Maaaaaaaaybe?  
At 11:26 PM, CLightcap wrote: you’ve been typing 4 a long time  
NSokolov wrote: ok.  
NSokolov wrote: I bought you dinner  
NSokolov wrote: You and D’Onofrio.  
NSokolov wrote: What’s going on there?  
CLightcap wrote: OH  
CLightcap wrote: I can see why  
CLightcap wrote: thats a hangup  
CLightcap wrote: um  
CLightcap wrote: there’s nothing going on there  
CLightcap wrote: I mean  
CLightcap wrote: there was  
CLightcap wrote: I have this really bad habit of getting way too involved with colleagues  
CLightcap wrote: it lasts, like, as long as the project. I’m working on being better about it  
CLightcap wrote: anyway, with the drifting thing, it was just WAY TOO WEIRD  
CLightcap wrote: I was spending multiple hours at a time inside his head  
CLightcap wrote: it stopped being sexy  
CLightcap wrote: anyway that’s all off the record, right?  
NSokolov wrote: Definitely.  
CLightcap wrote: yeah it was just supremely strange  
CLightcap wrote: you have to be a special kind of codependent to make that work  
CLightcap wrote: I say that and I INVENTED it  
At 12:17 AM, CLightcap wrote: AND ANOTHER THING  
NSokolov wrote: ?  
CLightcap wrote: That BULLSHIT in Newsweek about me going off my meds  
CLightcap wrote: I would just like to CLEAR THAT THE FUCK UP  
CLightcap wrote: I DID NOT go off my meds  
CLightcap wrote: I take A LOT OF MEDS  
CLightcap wrote: I’m fucking bipolar  
CLightcap wrote: and the fate of the world rests on me being FUNCTIONALLY bipolar  
CLightcap wrote: I stopped taking prozac  
CLightcap wrote: prozac is trash  
CLightcap wrote: for me I mean  
CLightcap wrote: It works for a lot of people  
CLightcap wrote: I take other stuff  
CLightcap wrote: but the point is, I do not endorse this crunchy throw away your SSRIs bullshit  
CLightcap wrote: IF YOU CANNOT MAKE YOUR OWN SEROTONIN, STORE BOUGHT IS FINE.  
NSokolov wrote: ...was that a Barefoot Contessa reference?  
CLightcap wrote: Ina Garten is a role model of mine  
CLightcap wrote: you better not be laughing @ me  
NSokolov wrote: It was a good joke.  
CLightcap wrote: Ok thats fine then  
At 12:35 AM, CLightcap wrote: Ok I’d better crash  
CLightcap wrote: See you in the morning~  
CLightcap wrote: toodles~  
CLightcap wrote: the fuck  
NSokolov wrote: Good night, Caitlin. :)  
  
\---  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Re: styling for tomorrow, what if we skip the couture and I pose in my drivesuit?  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Caitlin-  
I LOVE IT! My editor, however, might need some convincing…  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Tell them it’s the drivesuit or naked.  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Caitlin-  
Don’t make offers you’re not prepared to make good on.  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
I have a cute butt. I don’t see what the problem is.  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Caitlin-  
I’m just a little worried it might be counterproductive.  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
We’d make it tasteful.  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Caitlin-  
Editor says we’re good to go with the drivesuit  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Your editor’s a hater. My sideboob would have moved copies. ;)  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: I HAD A GREAT IDEA  
  
Caitlin-  
It’s _Vogue_ , not _GQ_.  
-Naomi  
  
\---  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Early returns  
Attachment: PhotoSamples_Lightcap_12152016.zip  
  
Caitlin-  
Alex just sent these over. Still need to adjust them when we get back to NYC, but I wanted to share how good some of the shots were!!!  
Check _15.jpg - cover contender!  
-Naomi  
  
\---  
At 7:18 PM, CLightcap wrote: Come over  
CLightcap wrote: pleaaaaaaase  
CLightcap wrote: I ordered way too much food for one person  
CLightcap wrote: do you like Tom Kha Gai?  
CLightcap wrote: I have a bottle of REALLY GOOD pre K-Day Cali zinf.  
CLightcap wrote: I need an excuse to open it.  
At 7:30 PM, NSokolov wrote: Sorry! Was on a call.  
CLightcap wrote: oh god  
CLightcap wrote: there’s so much Pad Thai  
CLightcap wrote: please save me from this fate  
CLightcap wrote: seriously this wine is too good to drink alone  
NSokolov wrote: I AM PUTTING ON MY COAT.  
CLightcap wrote: oh  
CLightcap wrote: good  
CLightcap wrote: see you soon! :D  
  
\---  
  
At 7:32 AM, CLightcap wrote: No kiss goodbye?  
NSokolov wrote: What?  
CLightcap wrote: I woke up and you were gone???  
NSokolov wrote: I had to be at the airport at 6.  
NSokolov wrote: and you DID get a kiss.  
CLightcap wrote: shit  
CLightcap wrote: sleepy Caitlin gets all the good stuff.  
NSokolov wrote: I have to turn off my phone.  
CLightcap wrote: Safe travels!  
  
\---  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Proofs for Vogue Interview  
Attachment: Interview_Lightcap_Dec2016.pdf  
  
Caitlin-  
Interview draft and photo spread for the January issue attached. Let me know your thoughts.  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Proofs for Vogue Interview  
  
Add a line about how good I am in the sack  
-C  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Proofs for Vogue Interview  
  
Wait no don’t do that  
-C  
  
To: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: Proofs for Vogue Interview  
  
Caitlin-  
Too late ;)  
-Naomi  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Proofs for Vogue Interview  
  
No seriously this looks great  
-C  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Proofs for Vogue Interview  
  
PS. if you ever need a scoop on the PPDC, let me know.  
-C  
  
To: NaomiSokolov@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Proofs for Vogue Interview  
  
PPS. And if you ever make your way back to Anchorage… drop me a line. We’ll have fun. ;)  
-C  
  
  



End file.
